Evangelion: You always can advance
by Inuka7
Summary: ¿Cuanto de fuerte puede ser una amistad? La de Rey Ayanami y Asuka Langley parecía ser capaz de resistir cualquier cosa. Pero... ¿Que sucede cuando el amor se cruza en tu camino? Más summary en el interior...xP Pasen y lean por favor


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Neo Genesis Evangelion no me pertenecen y este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro y por diversión. Espero que les guste.**

**Petición de la autora: Dejen Reviews por favor, tanto si les gustó como no, y con sus sugerencias y comentarios. Todo es bueno para mejorar y les estaré muy agradecida.**

**Sinopsis: ¿Cuanto de fuerte puede ser una amistad? La de Rey Ayanami, joven silenciosa y tranquila y la vivaz pelirroja Asuka Langley parecía ser capaz de resistir cualquier cosa. Ambas eran pilotos de EVA, iban juntas a clase y todo el mundo las tomaba por inseparables. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor se cruza en tu camino? ¿Puedes ignorar tus sentimientos a favor de la amistad o por el contrario dejarías que tu mejor amiga se convirtiese en tu peor enemiga?**

- ¡Date prisa Rei o llegaremos tarde! ¡Mein Gott! Lo que hay que aguantar….- gritaba una chiquilla pelirroja.

- No hay prisa Asuka…. Vamos a llegar tarde, corramos o no.- respondió tranquilamente la aludida, una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos azulados con unos penetrantes ojos rojizos.

- Ya… pero seguramente a la hora del castigo será mucho mejor para nosotras que solo sean diez minutos de retraso en lugar de veinte…- dijo con retintín Asuka- malditos sean esos de Nerv… el primer día del curso y ya nos hacen llegar tarde.

-¿Qué tal has tenido tu nivel de sincronización?- preguntó Rei ojeando a su amiga, que últimamente había bajado en puntuación.

- He subido- sonrió- se ve que las vacaciones me han sentado bien. Ha sido un alivio que durante las vacaciones de primavera no atacase ningún Ángel, habría sido una pesadilla tener que volver desde Alemania.

- ¿Cómo has encontrado a tu padre?- Rei sabía que entraba en terreno peligroso. Asuka no se llevaba demasiado bien con su padre, y mucho menos con la esposa de este, la madrastra de Asuka con la que se había casado tan solo un año después de la muerte de la madre biológica de Asuka.

- Bien. Bueno…. Apenas lo he visto.- respondió.- He estado casi todo el tiempo sola en el hotel que me proporcionó Nerv. ¡Dios mira que hora es! ¡Corramos!

Ambas jóvenes se lanzaron a la carrera para intentar llegar a tiempo a la escuela, aunque todavía se hallaban bastante distanciadas y faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que soltase la campana. La joven más tranquila y pausada era Rei Ayanami. Era considerada una chica muy hermosa y serena. Piloto de EVANGELION, había conocido a Asuka en su primer día en Nerv. Asuka, totalmente opuesta a ella le había dado confianza cuando estaba asustada por las pruebas y desde entonces eran inseparables. Cierto era que no tenían nada en común pero el cariño que las unía era más grande de lo que se pudiese apreciar a simple vista. En realidad el pasado de Rei y Asuka tenía trazos comunes, puesto que Rei tampoco había conocido a sus padres, ya que estos la habían abandonado a las puertas de Nerv cuando era un bebé. Pero, a diferencia de Asuka que había crecido sola, Rei se crió en compañía de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi y el señor Gozo Fuyutsuki, ambos de Nerv, que habían sido como unos padres para ella. Rei era una chica feliz. Tranquila, buena y generosa. En contraposición a ella su amiga Soryu Asuka Langley era ruidosa, egocéntrica, creída… Era considerada también una belleza por sus compañeros que se quedaban con la boca abierta al verla pasar y observar sus curvas, sus brillantes ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo. Sin embargo el interior de Asuka no tenía nada que ver con el exterior. Cuando estaba sola solía reflexionar acerca de lo injusto que podía llegar a ser el mundo con una persona y lo cierto es que por muy adulta que quisiera que la considerasen, era, en el fondo, la más infantil de todas sus amigas, pues lo cierto es que aun no había superado la muerte de su madre.

Finalmente, ambas jóvenes llegaron con doce minutos y treinta y seis segundos de retraso, como les dejó muy claro el profesor de primera hora.

-¿Cual es su excusa señoritas?- preguntó enojado el hombre.

- Pues….-Rei intentó balbucear algo sin mucho éxito, así que Asuka le tomó el relevo exhibiendo su inigualable aire de superioridad.

- Eso es información confidencial sensei. Así que si nos disculpa nos sentaremos tranquilamente y usted podrá continuar con su clase-. Concluyó Asuka agitando su melena pelirroja.

El profesor rechinó los dientes. En realidad no era ningún secreto que ambas jóvenes eran pilotos de NERV y por lo tanto estaban exentas de ciertas medidas aplicables a los demás alumnos. Ya podían estar en medio de un examen o una reunión del consejo estudiantil, que si NERV llamaba, ambas jóvenes volaban en el acto sin dar explicación.

Las chicas tomaron asiento. Rei se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana, una posición privilegiada para las horas de aburrimiento, que podía pasar contemplando el exterior y perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones. Asuka se sentaba un poco más distanciada, en las filas interiores. La verdad es que Asuka si que se aburría mucho. Era una joven prodigio, puesto que ya se había licenciado en la universidad. Además hablaba con fluidez inglés, alemán y japonés. No obstante sus notas en la escuela eran bastante penosas. El principal problema era que Asuka no comprendía la gran mayoría de los kanji que componían la escritura japonesa y eso provocaba resultados desastrosos incluso en las cuestiones más sencillas.

Rei por su parte, obtenía unas maravillosas calificaciones, encontrándose entre las 10 mejores notas de la prefectura.

El tener que acudir al instituto era un requisito de NERV. Pero ¿Qué era exactamente NERV?

Rei y Asuka eran pilotos de NERV una institución dedicada a la destrucción de los Ángeles. Los Ángeles eran unos extraños monstruos venidos del exterior de la Tierra, que se dedicaban a atacarla. Para destruirlos se habían construido los EVA, unos robots que solo podían ser pilotados por niños con unas características especiales.

Asuka y Rei eran las respectivamente la piloto del EVA 02 y del EVA 00. Asuka era el segundo niño elegido, y Rei el primero. ¿Habría un tercero? Misterio. Aunque ambas chicas habían podido hacerse bastante bien con el control de la situación, al menos hasta el momento.

Todos los niños que se encontraban en la escuela dónde estudiaban Asuka y Rei eran pilotos potenciales. Ninguno era uno de los niños elegidos, pero podrían llegar a serlo. Por eso ambas estudiaban allí también.

Cuando la campana del recreo sonó Rei se levantó con parsimonia mientras que Asuka salía disparada por la puerta. De pronto, alguien sorprendió a Rei por la espalda.

-Buenoooos diiiiiias, señorita tardona.-dijo una voz grave a su oído.

-¡Ah! Kaworu… Eres tu…Buenos días a ti también.- le sonrió Rei. Kaworu era un chico muy agradable de su clase. Era bastante introvertido, aunque Rei parecía caerle en gracia, y hablaba con ella bastante a menudo.

-Así que NERV ya os está dando guerra ¿eh?.- Kaworu le guiñó un ojo a Rei que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

- Bueno… Son los Ángeles los que nos dan guerra. Lo de hoy solo ha sido calentamiento.- río la chica.

La puerta del aula se abrió con estruendo y entró por ella Asuka, que venía cargada de paquetes.

-¡Mira Rei! ¡He conseguido pan de melón en la cafetería!¡Pan de melón!- Asuka chillaba mientras su pelo rojo que agitaba tras ella. Tras dejar los panes de melón sobre su mesa prestó por fin atención a dónde se encontraba, percatándose de la presencia de Kaworu.

- ¡Ah Kaworu! Tu también estas aquí… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Te gusta el pan de melón? ¿Quieres uno?- Asuka hablaba muy deprisa. Cuando lo hacía su acento alemán se marcaba aun más.

- Hola Asuka. Si las vacaciones han estado bien. Aburridas en verdad. Y si, me gusta mucho el pan de melón. Tomaré uno gustoso.- Kaworu aceptó con una sonrisa el pan que Asuka le ofrecía. En realidad había sido la pelirroja la que el primer día de curso se había acercado a el para preguntarle como se leían unos kanji. Le había dicho con toda naturalidad que tenía pinta de empollón allí sólo en su pupitre. Por un momento Kaworu no había sabido como responder. No obstante la sincera sonrisa de Asuka le hizo tomárselo a bien. Desde aquel día la chica iba a preguntarle siempre cosas que no sabía. Así fue como conoció en profundidad a Rei Ayanami. Llevaba ya varios años con ella en clase, pero nunca había conseguido acercársele. Además la chica trabajaba para NERV, y eso quería decir que tampoco poseía mucho tiempo para divertirse. Por eso, cuando Asuka le dijo que era compañera de Rei en NERV y que además se habían hecho grandes amigas no pudo evitar pensar que era una señal del destino. Rei siempre le había gustado y quería conocerla mejor. Le parecía muy misteriosa, siempre callada y seria sin apenas sonreír. Pero cuando lo hacía…. Entonces Kaworu no podía evitar quedársele mirando embobado. Y por eso, gracias a Asuka, ahora Kaworu tenía cara de embobado gran parte del día, porque la enérgica alemana siempre conseguía con sus tonterías arrancarle una sonrisa a quien hiciera falta.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones Ayanami?- preguntó Kaworu.

- Oh… Bien. Tranquilas. Sin el ataque de ningún Ángel por suerte.- contestó Rei. Verdaderamente habían sido unas tranquilas vacaciones para ella.

-¡Y dentro de nada llega el verano!- chilló Asuka tan fuerte que varios de los que se encontraban en el aula se giraron para ver si sucedía algo.

- Asuka eres una chillona.- la reprendió Rei con una sonrisa.- Mejor come deprisa que en nada sonará la campana.-

Efectivamente al poco el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso sonó y todos volvieron a sus asientos sumiéndose en las soporíferas clases que aun quedaban a lo largo del día.

Cuando apenas faltaban cinco minutos para el final de la última clase, dos teléfonos móviles se pusieron a sonar con igual melodía. Rápidamente Rei Ayanami y Asuka Langley recogieron sus pertenencias y con unos rápidos "discúlpenos" y "se siente, hemos de irnos" ambas salieron del aula.

En el aparcamiento de la escuela las esperaba un automóvil de color negro con el logotipo de NERV en una de las puertas. Las chicas subieron deprisa en la parte trasera y el hombre al volante se giró para mirarlas.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

- Ahora no es el momento Kaji querido-.- le contestó Asuka con una sonrisita al que había sido y era su tutor tras la muerte de su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Un ataque?- preguntó serena Rei.

- No. Algo mucho más interesante.- sonrió el atractivo joven, de unos treinta y pocos, con barba de varios días, pelo castaño y mirada pícara y seductora.

-¿Qué? ¿¡No hay Ángel! Entonces ¿para que nos sacáis de la escuela?- refunfuñó Asuka a voz de grito.

- No te preocupes Asuka. Lo descubriréis en seguida. Abrochaos los cinturones por favor. ¿Queréis música?- Kaji sonreía misteriosamente mientras las jóvenes se miraban sin entender nada.

- "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze" Quiero esa.- ordenó Asuka con su altiveza normal en ella.

- Como gustes.- le respondió Kaji sumiso.

-¿Kaji… sucede algo?- preguntó Rei al hombre, extrañada por su comportamiento.

- Nada, nada. Lo sabréis en cuanto lleguemos a NERV. Pero eso si, preparaos porque será una gran sorpresa.- Concluyó encendiendo un cigarrillo y poniendo el coche en marcha que salió zumbando camino a NERV con dos de sus tres ocupantes en estado de confusión. ¿Cuál sería esa gran sorpresa?


End file.
